After Time
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [El final de un fic que cambié o.o] Camus ah muerto y Milo se siente confundido de lo que en verdad siente por su muerte, ¿será k en realidad le ama? ¿Acaso ese único y último beso despertó algo más en él que una amistad? [Oneshot]


_o.o... a pesar de que mi etapa depresiva y anti esta pareja ya se me pasó, kise compartir con ustedes lo que hubiera sido el final de "lo que nunca dijiste", que gracias a sus sugerencias cambie logrando que ese fic se convirtiera en uno de mis favoritos; así que les dejó lo que hubiera sido el final, que como algunos sabrán ya no lo será, pero si se parece por ciertos hechos que salen en alguno que otro capítulo aunque ya se confesaran sus sentimientos_

_Sin más decir, les dejo este Song-fic con la advertencia de que fue uno de mis primeros trabajos, así que no esperen mucho porque no le hice modificaciones_

**After Time**

Que difícil fue para los caballeros dorados que sobrevivieron, asistir a aquél funeral preparado por Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. Ellos hubieran deseado que nada de ese desastres sucediera, desearon haber creído antes en Mu, en Aioria y los caballeros de bronce, cuando les dijeron que el patriarca Arles (Saga) estaba mintiendo y que Saori era la reencarnación de la diosa.

Aquél día todos estaban muy consternados. Ninguno sabia que decir o que hacer… ni siquiera si debían llorar o no.

Saori habló en memoria de todos los santos caídos en aquella batalla de las doce casas, desde los de bronce hasta los dorados. Seiya habló en memoria de Saga, dijo que a pesar de su doble personalidad era un tipo bastante agradable, que de estar vivo y ser bueno por completo, hubiera peleado contra quien fuera por proteger a Athena. Dohko habló en memoria de Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita, dijo que ellos tenía un concepto muy erróneo de lo que era luchar por el bien y que les deseaba que si algún día volvían a renacer, que pelearan por la paz y el amor dentro de la tierra. Aioria habló en memoria de su hermano, diciendo que estaba muy arrepentido por haberle juzgado mal, que estaba muy orgulloso de él y de ser llamado su hermano. Shiru habló por Shura, dijo que fue engañado como muchos otros; pero que en el último momento de su vida se arrepintió de todo aquello y luego le salvó la vida… también habló en memoria de Aioros. Luego llegó el turno de que alguien hablara por Camus; pero Milo se negó, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de todos los presentes que lo miraban atónito… siendo él, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, podía hablar del santo de acuario y no quiso. Hyoga trató de hablarle; pero el escorpión lo rechazó bruscamente y se alejó, entonces el cisne dio unas palabras para Camus y para Cristal, deseando que desde el campo Elíseo cuidaran sus pasos junto a su madre.

Por fin el funeral terminó, todos los santos dorados que sobrevivieron, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, los de bronce se fueron de viaje para entrenar solos unos días en lo que Mu (secretamente) les reparaba sus armaduras; pero para ello, necesitaba la sangre de sus amigos, los santos dorados…

Tenía que ofrecerla voluntariamente; pero si él se las pedía y aceptaban dársela, no había problemas. Fue a casa de Aldebarán (aceptó), de Aioria (no hubo ni que pedirle, él se ofreció solo), de Shaka (este lo dudó un poco; pero al final aceptó) y el que si se negó fue Milo…

-"No tengo porque hacerlo"- Gruño dándole la espalda

-"Ellos protegen a Athena, al igual que nosotros y nuestros compañeros muertos lo hicieron…"

-"¡Calla!"- Gritó dándose la vuelta y asesinándolo con la mirada

-"Ya comprendo por donde va la cosa, no quieres ayudar a Hyoga, ¿Es eso?"

-"No sabes lo que dices"- Dijo Milo con dolor mientras buscaba el apoyo en una pared

-"Creo que eres tú el que no sabes lo que sientes"- Respondió y salió de la casa de escorpión de regreso a su templo, donde prepararía todo para reparar las armaduras, ya que en una hora se reunirían todos.

Milo por su parte, se quedó con su propio dolor.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Él sabia a la perfección lo que sentía, estaba furioso porque le vieron la cara de tonto al hacerle creer que Saori era el enemigo…

¿Era eso no?... ¿Pero qué tenía que ver con Camus y con Hyoga?

A su mente llegó una pequeña discusión con el caballero de los hielos, justamente la tarde en que encerró al cisne en aquél ataúd

_-"¿Estas enamorado?_"- Cuestionó Milo agarrando con fuerza los brazos de su amigo

-"_Si_"- Respondió Camus mirando hacia otro lado y dejando resbalar por su mejilla una pequeña lagrima

El escorpión golpeó con fuerza el pilar donde estaba recargado, sentía una furia impresionante ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esas palabras le estaban quemando tanto por dentro?... ¡No podía ser, sencillamente no…!

Frustrado se agarró la cabeza y corrió hacia el cementerio…

Llegó hasta la tumba de Camus y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo con la frente en la tierra… se sentía tan desesperado y confundido…

… **: … : … : … : …**

**_Yo no quería quererte.  
Y no lo pude evitar.  
Creí poder defenderme.  
Pero a mi corazón   
no lo puedes atar._** **  
… : … : … : … : …**

Quizá en un principio trató de conquistarlo; pero le salvó la vida aquél día en el río ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo tratar de lastimarlo después de que casi muere por su culpa?

Milo pensó que lo mejor era convertirle en su cómplice, hacerse solo su amigo; así tanto él como Camus estarían seguros, no tendría porque haber nada más entre ellos que una simple hermandad de dos muy buenos amigos…

Pero quizá ese distanciamiento entre ambos, los había hecho tan cercanos, porque los habían puesto en las más incómodas situaciones

… **: … : … : … : …**

**_Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago buscándote.  
Si te gano  
pierdo libertad…_**

… **: … : … : … : …**

Como el día en que Camus supo que Cristal estaba muerto, bebió como loco sin que Milo estuviera para consolarlo (Por estar con una de sus presas) Pero al llegar a su templo y escuchar de propios labios de Shaka lo que había pasado, corrió como loco a la onceava casa, donde al verlo en tal estado, no pudo menos que romperse su corazón. Trató de que dejara de llorar, de encontrar una manera para que riera y para que se diera cuenta de que valía la pena estar ahí porque Milo le necesitaba; pero también supo que aquello era peligroso, si seguía diciéndole esas palabras a Camus, el pobre santo de acuario terminaría más confundido y dolido si se enamoraba del escorpión.

… **: … : … : … : …**

**_Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago besándote.  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar._**  
**… : … : … : … : …**

Y lo que ocurrió esa noche, fue lo que Milo más temió, Camus estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, cuando él lo abrazó para reconfortarlo, su amigo se alejó de él para mirarlo y embelezado por sus maravillosos ojos que reflejaban lo que él ahora necesitaba, siendo atraído hasta quedar de sus labios prendado…

Hubieran quedado mucho tiempo así, incluso el llegar a hacer algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse de no haber sido porque Milo reaccionó. Sencillamente no podría estar haciendo eso, lo quería mucho como para permitirse semejante cosa; así que lo apartó de sí y aunque el santo de Acuario quedó muy herido… lo aparentó.

Unos días después, fue la lucha de las doces casas, Saori vendría a hablar con el maestro; pero a los santos dorados se les dijo otra cosa.

… **: … : … : … : …**

**_Guarda en silencio mis besos.  
Despídete sin voltear.  
Porque al besarte me pierdo.  
Pero a mi corazón,   
quién le puede explicar,_**  
**… : … : … : … : …**

Tomando una oportunidad en que el escorpión no estaba en su casa, fue directo al templo de libra, donde se enfrentó con el pupilo de su pupilo. Lo que ocurrió ahí, terminó rompiendo mucho más el corazón del santo de acuario, quién regresó llorando a su templo. Milo lo encontró pasando por su casa, lo cuestionó sobre su compartimiento y el porque había encerrado en un ataúd de hielo al cisne… a lo que Camus le confesó a Milo que estaba enamorado, luego le dijo que haría algo de lo que quizá podría arrepentirse si no pasaba nada de lo que él planeaba… acto seguido lo besó.

¿Por qué lo había besado si estaba confesándole que amaba a otro?... ¿Acaso a Milo le importó mucho saberlo?... ¿Significaba algo para él ser besado de esa manera tan desesperada por Camus?... ¿Cómo saber lo que en realidad sentía si estaba igual de perturbado que cuando murió Cristal?

Sin embargo, Milo no se quitó, al contrario, lo besó con la misma pasión como si se estuvieran despidiendo. Camus se había apartado de él, el escorpión quiso detenerlo, se detuvo, murmuró unas palabras y salió corriendo ¿Pero qué había dicho? Milo jamás pudo descifrarlo, ya que se encargó perfectamente de que el texto estuviera en francés ¿Entonces para que lo dijo si no quería que lo supiera?

Y lo peor de todo, era que el escorpión no lograba arrancarse aquél recuerdo del beso ni tampoco pudo darse una explicación a porque había sido tan diferente para causarle tal impresión. Incluso lo hizo meditar; el primer beso que se dieron fue iniciado por Camus, el segundo también… ¿Estaba acaso enamorado de Milo?

No podía ser, ellos eran amigos y sentir tal sentimiento, era traicionar su amistad…

-"_Pero no sentirlo es traicionar mi corazón_"- Dijo la voz de Camus en su cabeza. Aquella vez le reclamó por enamorarse del cisne y traicionar a Athena

Pobre santo de acuario, ahora hasta Milo le compadecía y como si no bastara, no podía corresponderle

¿En verdad?... Pues el escorpión estaba muy equivocado por atreverse a pensarlo, porque era mentira, desde que le conoció siempre se fijó en él y pese a los deseos de Milo de no interesarse más de lo debido, termino enamorándose de él… ¿Cómo decirle a su corazón que no podía y que no debía hacerlo?... ¿Cómo explicarle que aquél que lo había cautivado ahora estaba muerto?

… **: … : … : … : …**

_**Yo no sé mi amor**_

_**Qué hago buscándote**_

_**Si te gano**_

_**Pierdo libertad**_

… **: … : … : … : …**

Milo golpeó la tierra con los puños, miró al cielo con odio y retándolo, maldiciendo su mala suerte… ¡De haberlo sabido antes!... ¡De no haber sido tan cobarde para aceptar sus sentimientos, ahora estaría con Camus…!

¿Pero era eso lo que quería?

De nuevo dudó sus sentimientos, si realmente amaba ¿Por qué no cambiar?... entonces no lo quería… ¿O si?

… **: … : … : … : …**

_**Yo no sé mi amor  
qué hago besándote.   
Si yo no me quiero enamorar.**_

… **: … : … : … : …**

Y de nuevo volvió el beso a su mente y a su corazón; la manera tan apasionada en que Camus lo había besado… el momento en que acarició su rostro mientras sentía una lágrima caer por las mejillas del santo de acuario…

… **: … : … : … : …**

_**Si yo no me quiero enamorar…**_

… **: … : … : … : …**

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Ahora solo le quedaba aceptar que amaba a Camus y que lo había perdido para siempre…

Pero quizá no todo estaba perdido, aún podía Milo hacer algo por su amado acuario…

-.-

-"¡Mu!"- Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras entraba corriendo en el templo de Aries. Los cuatro caballeros dorados que estaban ahí reunidos, le miraron sorprendidos, incluso Shaka abrió sus ojos –"¡Mu!"

-"¿Qué te pasa Milo?"

-"Si quiero, daré mi sangre para que la armadura de Hyoga vuelva a la vida"- Los cinco caballeros se sonrieron, Milo se puso en posición, todos hicieron un gesto afirmativo y luego se cortaban las venas tirando su sangre dorada sobre las armaduras hechas pedazos de los caballeros de bronce…

Y Mientras su sangre caía, gota a gota, Milo le dedicó un pensamiento a Camus

-"En la próxima guerra santa, me toca morir por Athena"

**FIN**

_Se nota que es viejísimo ¿Verdad, en este tiempo, como antes lo había dicho, no conocía casi nada del anime incluso la forma de escribir la encontré muy cambiada. Como sea, gracias a los que leyeron esta cosa XD y gracias a las anónimas (las del msn para ser exacta XD) por darme ánimos para sacar esto 9.9_


End file.
